1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of scissors, and more particularly to a pair of scissors with an adjusting mechanism for their blades.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, blades of scissors are pivotally united together by means of a nut and a bolt. Therefore, a pair of scissors in the prior art have been suffering from a drawback such that the nut and bolt sometimes get loose during use thereof. This loosening causes some gap between the two blades and deteriorates the cutting efficiency of the scissors. Furthermore, it is almost impossible to keep tightness between the nut and bolt and smoothness in the contact between the two blades unless the nut and bolt is checked and adjusted every once in a while.